Siempre tendrás Walt Disney
by yuriy Hiwatari
Summary: Cuando Arthur tenía dudas sobre las actitudes de Alfred, sólo tenía que correr al videoclub más cercano. One-Shot.


Advertencia: ¿Se podría ver como algo paralelo a "Motivos Ocultos"? No sé, es que siento que las historias me han quedado muy similares, aunque comencé a hacer ésta primero…

Nota: Hetalia no es mío sino de Himaruya.

* * *

La conferencia no llevaba mucho de ser iniciada y Alemania, Austria e Inglaterra ya poseían cara de circunstancias junto a un leve dolor de cabeza. En más de una ocasión habían deseado colarse a las reuniones de sus jefes, en donde mínimo podían contar con que viejos trapos sucios no saldrían al descubierto en un momento de descontrol.

—Deberíamos crear muchas maquinas de comida, en ese caso pondríamos una es nuestras casa y cuando alguien tuviese hambre, ¡bam! Cae comida del cielo, ¿a qué es una idea impresionante? —Estados Unidos habló con su usual rapidez, mirando a todos con sus ojos brillosos de siempre y aquella sonrisa carismática que podía engancharte en cuestión de segundos, las naciones suspiraron mientras veían de reojo a Inglaterra, esperando la crítica del día.

El susodicho negó con la cabeza, entrecerrando los ojos y frunciendo el ceño, la otra nación se preparó mentalmente para pensar en cualquier cosa excepto lo que dijese Inglaterra.

—Lo que dices, como siempre, es un disparate Estados Unidos. ¿Una maquina creadora de comida? —levantó una ceja y su tono fue un poco más grave—. ¿No fue eso acaso lo que dijiste cuando quisiste poner un restaurante de comida rápida en nuestras casas? "Se acabará el hambre" dijiste, ¿y qué tenemos ahora? Problemas de sobre peso, con esas soluciones paso, gracias.

— ¿Terminaste? —Inglaterra no le respondió—. Muy bien. Esa sigue siendo la única idea dada en la conferencia de todas formas —gruñó Estados Unidos, antes de sentarse de improvisto, mostrando su indisposición, Inglaterra lo imitó y todos suspiraron.

Las naciones murmuraron entre ellas. Siempre era lo mismo, Estados Unidos diría algo, todos esperarían a que Inglaterra aplastara la idea y se crearía el caos o el silencio incomodo que ya conocían bien. Y si no era Inglaterra sería Alemania quien les obligase a guardar silencio y tratar de sacar algo productivo, o Austria tocando su piano en descontento. España reiría de alguna cosa dicha por Francia, y los gemelos de Italia esperarían la hora del almuerzo.

—Aún quedan tres días más para esta cumbre, y como hoy era el turno de Estados Unidos y él está indispuesto, se suspenderá la sesión hasta mañana, ¿correcto? —habló Alemania, cansado del asunto. Todos asintieron y procedieron a pararse, sin quejas ni nada, demasiado acostumbrados a aquellas cosas.

* * *

Habían pasado varias horas y casi era la hora de la comida, Alfred sentía su animo más restaurado y menos oscuro que en la reunión. Definitivamente Arthur sabía hacerlo enojar. Caminó a paso lento y perezoso por las calles, su jefe apenas estaría saliendo de su reunión y seguramente le llamaría para que almorzaran juntos y discutiesen los acuerdos o desacuerdos de ambos, así que no se sorprendió cuando su móvil sonó.

Habló durante algunos minutos con su jefe, quien se disculpo por no poder ir a almorzar juntos. Almorzaría con el jefe de Inglaterra. Alfred casi pudo reír cuando escuchó aquello, pero se contuvo y respondió lo más tranquilo que pudo.

"_Los jefes son simples conocidos políticos, pero sin duda se entienden mejor que nosotros dos." _Pensó inconscientemente.

* * *

Cuando la reunión se había dado por concluida Inglaterra se había encerrado en el cuarto de hotel que ocuparía, había agarrado una docena de DVDs y se había instalado frente a la televisión con una taza de té y suficiente comida para no salir por el resto del día.

Su jefe la había comentado que almorzaría fuera, él no había protestado sino por el contrario, hasta le había insistido en que pasease y estuviese lejos de la habitación del hotel hasta entrada la noche antes de colgar. Todo eso con el tono de voz más educado que tenía. No es que se llevase mal con su primer ministro, era simplemente que se día necesitaba estar solo.

—Entonces, si Irlanda tiene razón… aquí debería encontrar la solución.

Así una película tras otra fue puesta en el DVD, y escenas de héroes y villanos, de astronautas explorando el espacio, de robots que podían albergar sentimientos humanos, de aliens que hacían amistad con personas y vivían con ellos en familia, de locos adolescente desenfrenados por las hormonas, de batallas justas donde el bueno siempre ganaba y otra más aparecieron en la pantalla de la televisión. Arthur las vio todas y cada una de ellas con atención, tratando de ver algo que debía estar ahí y el no lograba encontrar.

—No puedo verlo. No logro hacerlo… —murmuró, sumido en la tenue luz del cuarto, mientras veía otra de las películas, con iguales resultados—. Yo… ¿qué se supone que debo encontrar exactamente? —suspiró y se acostó en el mueble, mirando el techo con el ruido del televisor de fondo.

¿Qué tenía que encontrar?, ¿Por qué estaba haciendo todo eso? Estaba cansado y sus ojos le ardían después de la maratón, pero aún no podía rendirse, había pasado mucho para conseguir todo su material de investigaciones como para simplemente olvidarse de todo.

Cuando la película hubo acabado Arthur tomó una libreta y un lapicero y comenzó a hacer anotaciones.

—Veamos, ¿qué puedo encontrar aquí? Nada tiene ni pies ni cabeza. Muchas de esas cosas ni si quiera son reales o pueden si quiera suceder, a menos que se utilice magia pero no es el caso —se dijo sin dejar de garabatear en la libreta.

Finalmente a la hora de la cena decidió salir del hotel a refrescarse un poco, tal vez así encontraría alguna pista más.

* * *

Alfred había pasado el día vagando de tienda en tienda, comprando videojuegos o viendo discos de música, en algún momento de la tarde se había encontrado con Kiku y habían comido en un restaurante oriental por petición de éste último. Kiku le había entregado su dotación mensual de manga y anime y después se habían despedido.

Estaba algo incomodo y no sabía porque, quizás porque aún estaba un poco resentido con Arthur o tal vez porque este aún no iba a pedirle disculpas. Tenía que admitir que había sido cruel, más que de costumbre.

Sintió que alguien chocaba contra él, y antes de abrir la boca para decir algo, la persona que le empujó ya se estaba deshaciendo en disculpas. Rápidamente notó el acento en su voz y aquel timbre familiar, hizo una pequeña sonrisa antes de hablar.

—Está bien, está bien, te disculpo Arthur. Está bien —rió. El británico cerró la boca en ese instante.

Hubo algunos minutos de tensión. Alfred sabía de la excesiva educación inglesa, pues la había vivido, pero jamás de la mano de Arthur. Inglaterra siempre tenía algún insulto, palabra dura o sarcasmo listo para soltarlo a la menor oportunidad, aunque él tampoco se quedaba muy atrás, tal vez no lo insultase pero siempre sabía dar golpes bajos. Nuevamente Alfred sonrió, esta vez de forma más casual y menos arrogante, Arthur seguía en silenció y tenía el rostro tenso.

—Las disculpas fueron por empujarte, lo que te dije en la reunión lo sigo manteniendo —comenzó a decir despacio el ingles, remarcando sus palabras.

—Lo sé —respondió sin quitar su expresión—. ¿Ya cenaste?, Bueno, vamos a cenar —y le tomo del brazo.

Inglaterra lo siguió hasta que llegaron a un pequeño restaurante buffet, el inglés encaró una ceja.

—Creí que iríamos a uno de tus… em, lugares favoritos, ya sabes.

—Sí, pero supuse que no sabrías apreciar el gesto.

Entraron, pagaron y se dispusieron a servirse, una ves sus platos estuvieron llenos de sus respectivas comidas y tuvieron algo de beber se sentaron en una mesa alejada del resto.

— ¿Por qué me has invitado a cenar? —preguntó sin rodeos el inglés, deteniendo su comida.

—Sentí ganas. De todos modos, ¿por qué aceptaste?, normalmente no lo harías.

Inglaterra se encogió de hombros. No estaba listo para admitir que salió en busca de ayuda, de pistas. Que salió porque no encontraba algo que debía estar ahí y no podía encontrar, pero tenía que hacerlo.

—La comida no está mal —soltó Alfred de la nada, mirando su plato. Era algo inglés. Arthur sonrió un poco.

—Está… bien —respondió, también desviando su mirada a su comida estadounidense. Alfred rió un poco, casi con timidez.

* * *

Salieron del lugar y comenzaron a caminar por las calles, ya era algo tarde pero seguía habiendo movimiento. Sus jefes no tardarían en llamarlos para saber dónde estaba y por qué motivo no se habían comunicado todavía, como si ellos fuesen adolescentes llegando tarde a casa y sus jefes los padres preocupados. Aquello era algo gracioso de ver.

—Alfred —llamó el inglés en voz baja—. ¿Recuerdas tu maquina de comida?, vi algo parecido en una película…

—Ah sí, también fue mi idea, sólo que se las preste para que la llevaran acabado, dijeron "Hey, haremos una película con eso", y yo dije "¡Eso está genial!" —respondió con jovialidad.

—Esa familia de 'superhéroes'… es bastante peculiar, también.

— ¡Son impresionantes, verdad! Cuando la vi no pude evitar sentirme muy emocionado —volvió a responder con sus ojos brillosos.

—Realmente te gusta todo eso, ¿cierto? —preguntó con voz tranquila.

—Por supuesto, ya que yo soy el héroe Arthur —sonrió una vez más, con todo el carisma que le caracterizaba, y la isla sintió algo extraño, era como saber todo pero al mismo tiempo no comprenderlo en lo absoluto—. Estás actuando raro. Has visto mis películas y eso ya es sinónimo de desastre.

Arthur comenzó a reír y Alfred lo miró extrañado, preguntándose si estaba bien o por fin se había vuelto loco.

—Me das miedo Inglaterra —murmuró.

—Alfred, acerca de la reunión y lo que dije… no me retracto, es imposible crear algo así —Alfred infló las mejillas totalmente ofendido, pero Arthur siguió, con un tono de voz condescendiente, como el que utilizaba cuando eran más jóvenes—. Sin embargo en algunos años quizás demuestres que no estoy en lo correcto.

—Ahora sí me estas asustando, ¡Deja de hacer eso y actúa cruel como siempre! —exigió el rubio de ojos azules, haciendo reír más al mayor—. ¡Hablo enserio Arthur!

Pasar el día con Alfred lo había ayudado a comprender un poco más. Seguía habiendo cosas que no entendía de su ex—colonia y probablemente no las entendería nunca, pero estaba bien así. Alfred era joven, muy joven y se abalanzaba contra el resto del mundo de forma simple pero contundente, como ellos lo había echo alguna vez.

* * *

Al día siguiente en la reunión Alfred había vuelto a acaparar espacios que no le correspondían, pero Inglaterra no gruñó ni le regaño por nada, incluso lucía un poco orgullosos cuando el rubio hizo una propuesta contundente y realista, además de fácil. Todos estaban sorprendidos pero agradecidos.

— ¿Algo como esto es lo que esperas de mí? —preguntó en un susurró a Inglaterra.

—No, espero más cosas, pero así está bien de momento —respondió sin darle mucha importancia. Alfred sonrió, esa respuesta sí podía entenderla.

Tal vez ellos nunca estarían de acuerdo en todo, tendrían muchas diferencias incluso en su modo de hablar y darse a entender entre ellos, y principalmente que los dos querrían imponerse sobre la voluntad del otro, pues carácter les sobraba a ambos.

—Sabes, siempre hay una manera más fácil de hacer las cosas —susurró Alfred—. Pero hacerlo así sería perder la gracia, ¿no es más divertido complicarlo todo de esta manera?

Arthur no necesitó responder, su sonrisa lo decía todo. No tenían que decirse las cosas directamente, no tenían que actuar directamente, lanzarse indirectas era mucho más divertido después de todo, aunque a veces terminaran con más de un dolor de cabeza.

* * *

Notas:

1.- La primer película hace referencia a "Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs"—Lluvia de hamburguesas—, que se estrenó el 16 de septiembre de este año. La película pertenece a Sony Pictures Animation.

2.- Sí, aquí me refiero a "The Incredibles" —Los increíbles—, de Pixar Animation Studios, estrenada el 5 de noviembre de 2004 en USA. Francamente, actualmente cuando veo de casualidad la película no puedo evitar pensar en Alfred arrastrando a Arthur al cine para el estreno. Y es hilarante, en serio xD.

3.- El titulo no tiene en realidad ninguna relación con la historia, ya que las películas no son de Disney.


End file.
